Falling Asleep
by Zander L. Jones
Summary: Just spending time together around the Burrow a couple months after the war, they were surprised when George finally spoke up. Even more so when he questioned Harry about dying. "Harry..you've died." Harry regarded him carefully. What was he getting at? "I have." He answered. "Does it..do you think..was Freddie in pain?" Harry blinked his overwhelming thoughts away and answered.


It was a bitter evening outside with the frigid winds whistling past, but the occupants of the Burrow were enjoying the time spent together after another delicious and home-cooked meal by none other than Mrs. Weasley. Since the war, things had changed. Or more specifically, each person had changed in way or another- witnessing such horrors will do that to a person. But somehow, each person lounging in that living room of the Burrow managed to find life again in each other.

Ginny and Harry sat leaning against the sofa as close together as they ventured in front of the remaining Weasleys. Harry figured they were in the clear from the lack of lingering gazes from Ron, Bill or Mr. Weasley, although Ron was the only one to ever be vocal when a little too much closeness was displayed. Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys were spread around the room comfortably keeping conversation going after their enjoyed meal. Harry noticed George had been quiet for the better half of the night but then again, it had been less than two months since Fred's passing.

Harry was content to listen mindlessly to the chatter around him, playing with Ginny's intertwined fingers in his own. Ginny was arguing lightly with Ron about the Harpies most recent win against the Cannon's when George spoke up for the first time that night.

"Harry?" Although the rest of the family was slightly surprised by hearing from George, they kept their individual conversations going for the sake of normalcy. That was until they each heard him continue.

"You've died."

Harry looked towards George, regarding him carefully. It went completely unnoticed that the rest of the conversations had been silenced, everyone almost frozen with either dread or unexpected curiosity.

"I have." Harry replied.

"…Does it- Do you think Freddie was in pain? Does…does dying hurt?" asked George, looking younger than Harry had ever seen him. There was something in his eyes that begged Harry to have the answer, as if it would make it easier. Harry's stomach twisted in upon itself, memories of his own encounters assailing hauntingly in front of his eyes. Ginny may have been the only one to feel Harry tense beside her but Ron and Hermione had had enough experience to catch the slight grimace on his face.

Harry blinked his overwhelming thoughts away and looked clearly back at George. After a long moment he said, "I asked the same question and will give you the same answer. It's quicker and easier than falling asleep." Ignoring Mrs. Weasley's slight gasp and silent tears, the boys held each other's eye, silent understanding passing between them, the promise of support offered by both.

George then slowly stood and mumbled something about being in his room. Those remaining were still sat in silence, each left to their own thoughts about life and its counterpart death. Harry hadn't spoken of what took place in the forest, only giving an abbreviated story to Ron and Hermione in Dumbledore's office.

Ginny sensing that perhaps now was as good a time as any, knowing Harry so well which still amazed him, gave him the opportunity. "Who did you ask Harry? Who was there for you to ask?" Ginny's tender voice brought him back to Earth where he took a look around the room to find each person watching on, not expectantly, just present. Hermione and Ron who were sharing the large chair in the corner offered him silent nods, saying as much as a book of words ever could. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's faces were so vulnerable, their hearts hurting for him clearly shining through. Fleur gave him a small smile, encouraging but not pushing while Bill gave a nod.

Harry couldn't help but feel warmed by the presence of those surrounding him, saying the first thing that came to mind, "I never got the chance to be happy with my parents, to even get to know them really. I always felt like my family were strangers to me but they were the ones who helped me see that you're my family. You each welcomed me and I don't know when it happened, but you each became my family." Harry was really just talking out loud, figuring things out as he went-as usual- but by the end, the words just felt incredibly right to say.

Mrs. Weasley's tears were hardly concealed now. "Oh Harry."

"We've always thought of you as one of us mate, in all but red hair." Ron added.

Ginny squeezed his hand, smiling over at her dummy who was only now realizing his place, surrounded by the ones who love him dearly. Harry looked over at her, smiling true for one of the first times since the war ended. He took a calming breath, finding peace easily in her eyes.

He cleared his throat and continued. "When I went into the forest, I saw them- my parents, Remus and…Sirius. Sirius was the one that uh that told me about dying. They stayed with me. I was scared and it all seemed so impossible but with them all surrounding me..it was easier."

"We had no idea Harry." Hermione spoke up as she wiped her eyes.

"I know you didn't. I just, needed some time I guess." Ginny lowered her head, resting it on Harry's shoulder, their hands still intertwined. Harry gave her head a kiss, taking a moment for himself to drink her in. "I saw you, you know. Right before I went out there. You were by the stairs, helping a young girl."

Ginny sucked in a breath, not only being reminded of yet another horrible part of that night but that Harry was near her, the person she wanted and needed the most, but she hadn't even gotten a glimpse.

Her eyebrows scrunched together. "Why didn't you—"

"There would have been no way, none whatsoever if I had stopped even a moment longer than I had to see you or talk to you, I wouldn't have been able to go, to leave you." Ginny's eyes were glistening with unshed tears. She rested a hand on his warm face and kissed him hard.

The group remained silent, once again lost in their thoughts of how Harry, their friend Harry had to face something as big as death.

"Harry, dear." Mrs. Weasley's soft voice spoke up. "Did it really not hurt?" He didn't know how she did it, but with just one caring and concerned look she could always make him feel so much. He fought to push down the all-consuming green light that he had become much more familiar with than he'd like. He knew she asked as much for his sake as she did for Fred.

"No Mrs. Weasley, it didn't hurt at all." He said calmly. Ginny narrowed her eyes slightly but let it go. She rested her hand unconsciously across his chest, her hand above his newest scar that seemed to burst like lightening from the center of his chest. "It really was as quick and easy as falling asleep."


End file.
